


i want to spread my wings

by weregarurumon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: It's funny how things can go from fine to terrible in a matter of seconds, he thinks to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... what happened to Soshun Murasame in the Student Council Mutual Killing anyways?

It's funny how things can go from fine to terrible in a matter of seconds, he thinks to himself. _How funny._ Soshun Murasame isn’t quite sure how he’s gotten himself into this mess, but now people he once trusted were scrambling around him, grabbing weapons and going at each other’s throats. However, despite how things were going, he refused to take part in any of it. He was the student council president, and he would do everything in his power be the voice of reason here.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts, as he winces at the alarming sound of guns firing, and at the sight of a girl’s dead body going flying across the room. He thinks about panicking and screaming as loud as he can, but he can't panic here… he needs to be strong, no matter how dire this is! That’s right. That’s his talent. That’s what he does best. He's their leader. He turns to his fellow council members, his face as cool and collected as he can muster.

“Hey, I said we don't need to fight! If we just–” _Clunk._ He wants to finish the sentence, he really does, but the end of it never comes. Instead, Soshun gets the nice present of someone driving a blunt object into the side of his head. He lets out a yelp of surprise and pain, collapsing to the floor in a heap. “H-Hey…” He croaks weakly. His head is pulsing, blood is trickling down his face. Suddenly, he can't focus on anything else that isn't the extreme pain he’s feeling, though, it’s not only from his head, but the fact that someone he thought he could trust had betrayed him… he was wrong to think any different. He whimpers, closing his eyes. That’s right. Maybe he can't save them after all… they’re past the point of no return, the point where even he can't save them from. And him? Well, he’s reached his end, hasn't he?

For about 10 more minutes he hears nothing but screaming, gunshots, and chainsaw revving, before it all goes silent. Then, there's just the sound of birds chirping outside peacefully, as if everything’s right in the world, as if there wasn't just a horrific _battle_ inside this school. Weakly, he opens his eyes. Everything is spinning, but the last thing he gets a glimpse of is a long-haired character with bright red eyes standing above him. He stares down at Soshun. The blank expression on his face makes him confused, to say the least. How can someone be so... so... unconcerned about this? His eyes shut. So this is despair? It’s not something he thinks he’ll ever get used to.


End file.
